I just want to say, I love you
by longlive56
Summary: BEFORE YOU CLICK THIS, IT IS BASED AFTER THE LAST AUSTIN AND ALLY OF THE SEASON SO IT HAS SPOILERS The letter which Austin gave Ally has something in it and it makes Ally happy so what was in it? FInd out in I Just want to say, I love you one-shot but possibly seris
1. Chapter 1

**Longlive56 here, so who all watched the new season finale of Austin and Ally? Well I did, and I cried. If you haven't seen it, don't keep reading this! I do not want to spoil it for you! So yeah, you know how Austin gave Ally that letter, and ran away well here's what I think the letter said**

Ally's POV

I sighed as Austin's tour bus drove away; my heart ached as I realized that I wouldn't see the blonde for three months, or Dez and Trish. The letter Austin gave me grew heavy in my hands. I opened it and smiled at the sweet letter Austin had given me. His messy handwriting was scrawled all over the paper and there were little stains on the paper. Were those tear drop stains, I wiped away my own eyes as I stared at the letter. A cold sudden rush of wind almost blew the letter out of my hands but I hung on to as if my life depended on it. These would be some of the hardest three months in my life

_The Next day_

I sat in the recording booth, playing the piano and looking at the letter Austin gave me. I smiled as my heart sped up 100x at the thought of the blond. I looked up at the guys helping me and they gave me a thumbs up and I smiled. I continued playing with my thoughts only on one thing, _Austin Monica Moon._

**_Austin's POV_**

I sat alone in the living room part of my tour bus. Dez and Trish had already gone to asleep but I stayed up alone playing my guitar. My thoughts on one brunette, tonight had been my second night of The Full Moon Tour in Atlanta, GA. It had been fun and a lot of girls asked me to marry them but I couldn't even say yes to make them happy. If I did, I felt like I was betraying Ally. The song I was playing was an original; no one had ever heard it. not even Ally. It was super special to me and I just wasn't ready to let anyone hear it, I wonder I Ally read my letter, it was hard to write because of my feelings, I had stayed up all that night writing it but still, I hoped she did. I fell asleep thinking of my Ally.

_Dear Ally,_

_We met a little over a year ago, but it feels like I've known you forever. And… and I don't know how to say this. It makes me nervous just writing this and I could never say this to yur face at least not now. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I think I love you. I have all these feelings I've never known around you. Butterflies in my stomach and my palms grow sweaty, and I just want to be with you. Your more than a partner to me and I hope you feel the same. I just want to make you feel wanted, and to wrap you up and let you know your beautiful. I've dated other girls as you know but I only want to date only one girl now and that's you. Please don't reject this and throw it away and never speak to me again. I know I probably just make it awkward but I just had to say it, Ally Dawson I love you_

_Sincerely, _

_Austin _

**SO yeah, hope you liked it. I so want to write a story about the three months because I have a lot of ideas bouncing around in my head. So tell me if I should,**

**Longlive56**


	2. 92 days

**_What up, my lovely readers! Guest or people with accounts thank you all for commenting! I decided to try this out for a series. So yeah, I hope it's good, and everything. Here it goes_**

Austin's POV

I was super excited, my third night on the Full Moon tour, in Nashville, Tennessee. It was going to be awesome, a neon light flashing everywhere, confetti was going to go everywhere and even some costume changes but I was missing one important thing, Ally. My heart was still shattered that she wasn't here with me on tour but at least she was recording her first album. I was alone on the tour bus since Dez and Trish had already left to go inside the arena, and I was already to leave when I paused and turned. Right in the middle of the wall hung a picture, It was of Trish ,Dez, Ally and me, it was one of the first pictures we had taken together. We were so different then, we had no idea how close we would become then. I sighed and continued walking. When I opened the door, I jumped back. Screams and cheers echoed across the air, as people began to hold up camera's and iPhone's trying to get a good picture. I smiled and waved at the girls though secretly I was glad they had the fence up, because I would be scared for my life. I did a few dance moves and mouthed "_I love you"_ before leaving, as the crowd erupted into cheers and I'm sure I saw a few girls faint. Did I really cause that? I turned to ask Ally but then realized that she wasn't there. My heart sank but he couldn't be sad in front of his fan. Is this really what stars had to go through when they were sad? Hide their sadness with a smile for the camera. Maybe being a star was harder than it looked, none the less for a moon, haha get it? I rushed inside the arena and was immediately trapped in a mob of people shoving me to sound check. I performed a few songs then decided to go surprise some fans. I walked through hidden walkways in the arena before I found my target. It was two little girls and a mom who looked agitated as the two girls fought over something. "Excuse me, miss, do you need any help?" They spun around and the two little girls mouths dropped "It's Austin Moon!" I laughed "Hi, I'm Austin." "We know." They said rolling their eyes, and I took a look at their shirts. "So, let me see, Your Mrs. Moon and your. Mrs. Fisher, you know my friend Dez?" she nodded frantically "Yeah, he's so funny and silly and yeah." "Oh then you two must be real austies then." I told them " And since you are how would you like to come backstage with me?" their eyes grew huge as they stared at me, and I exchanged a glance with their mother. She nodded, wide eyed. I them backstage and immediately one of the little girls began to freak out and scream "It's Dez!" she ran up to the red head and tackled him. He shot me a curious look but crouched down "Well hello their sweetheart, I'm Dez." "I know, will you marry me?" He looked shocked but quickly regained his composure "Sure and then we can ride away on my unicorn or my dinosaur which one?" she thought about it for a minute "Dinosaur." They talked for a little while but then it was time for me to go on stage. I took a deep breath then

"Well Hello Nashville, Tennessee, how are you tonight?" only 92 days till I see Ally.

Ally's POV

I walked sleepily into the recording studio, coffee in hand and iPod bud in one ear. Can you blame me, it was 6am in the morning. "Hello Ally." My manager, John Green called to me "Hey." "So, Ally, we decided to put you and another singer together to do a single together on your album." I felt slightly upset, did they really think I needed that boost, but I should be grateful to even have a record deal. I nodded "He should be in here for about 5 minutes." 5 minutes later, 30 minutes later, an whole hour later, and this guy had not shown up and I was getting agitated. The doors flew open and a guy came rushing through "I'm so sorry!" I was about to say something when I froze, this guy looked exactly like Austin. He smiled warmly at me "I'm Ryan." "Ally." I replied. He winked at me and sat next to me. "So you two, here is the song I want you to sing."

I sat in the break room by myself at a table. It was around 1:40 pm and I was starving and ready to eat. I was about to take a big bite when the door open "Hey Ally right?" I nodded "Ryan right." He nodded and sat down next to me. We ate in silence for a while "So, I'm guessing you like pickles." I blushed "Yeah I love them." And that's how it started, me spending the whole day talking to him, and it wasn't until I got home that I realized that only 92 days till I saw Austin again.

**_So did you like it? If you want to know what Ryan looks like, just look up Riker Lynch. 3 so yeah, sorry for Ally's part being so short, and what should the title be? 94 days till I see you , or I just want to say, I love you?_**

_Longlive56_


End file.
